Paradox Theory
by Dysfunctional Insanity
Summary: SYOC story. Paradox. "A statement or proposition that, despite sound (or apparently sound) reasoning from acceptable premises, leads to a conclusion that seems senseless, logically unacceptable, or self-contradictory." Because why not? I was bored again; that's why. Leave your OC's in a PM/Review, or don't. *NOTE: The setting of this story, is the scene you wish for me to write.*
1. Chapter 1

I'm aware that SYOC stories are mildly over-used, but most that I've read never lasted very long, although I do read really old stories. Leave a review or send me a PM for characters, or don't. It's up to you.

Name: ( **Your OC's name, obviously** )

Aliases: ( **Your OC's other names, nicknames, superhero names, etc.** )

Species: ( **Human, Faunus, Android, etc.** )

Gender: ( **If I need to explain this, you have problems** )

Age: ( **Same goes for this** )

Place of Birth: ( **Where your OC was born, not where they live, though that can be included** )

Sexuality: ( **You can put any sexuality here, I don't care. EX: straight, homosexual** )

Personality: ( **What your OC is like. EX: Brave, cowardly, artistic** )

Weapon: ( **Use your imagination! You can have** _ **ANYTHING**_ **as your weapon(s)** )

Semblance: ( **That magical power every character seemingly has** )

Attire: ( **Combat Gear, casual outfit** )

Faunus quality: ( **Skip if not faunus** )

Height: ( **Speaks for itself** )

Weight: ( **Speaks for itself** )

Hair color: ( **Please don't make me explain this** )

Hair style: ( **Please don't make me explain this** ) x2

Eye color: ( **Please don't make me explain this** ) x3

History: ( **Your OC's background** )

Relationships: ( **Family members, friends, crushes, boyfriend/girlfriend** )

Battle style: ( **How your OC fights. EX: Fighting enemies with rapid, unpredictable attacks** )

Likes: ( **Things your OC does enjoy** )

Dislikes: ( **Things your OC does not enjoy** )

Emblem: ( **Optional** )

Scene: ( **What you want me to write about your OC; it can be anything, for the scenes may or may not be connected, depending on how I feel** )


	2. Chapter 2: Ash Obsidian

(Ash PoV)

I stood in the auditorium, leaning against one of the pillars, watching the crowds of people. There was such a large amount of people eager to attend Beacon that I had plenty of people to observe. I ignored the footsteps that seemed to be getting closer, labeling it as my imagination. I shouldn't have ignored them, looking back at it now.

"Hello!" a seemingly happy voice said. I turned my gaze to my left to glance at the newcomer. The most notable thing I saw was the deep red, almost burgundy hair with a purple braid hanging by the person's right eye. Looking away from her, I pushed off the pillar and started walking away. Judging from the footsteps behind me, the person was following me.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" she said. I started walking faster towards the courtyard, hoping to get away from the person. Sadly the odds weren't in my favor.

The person rushed forward and grabbed my arm. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore people?" she asked? Memories flashed through my head and I frowned and tugged my arm away from her. "No, since she's dead," I said, before glancing at her. "Haven't your parents told you about personal space?"

She frowned and glared at me. "Well excuse me for trying to be friendly!" she exclaimed.

I clicked my teeth in annoyance. "Well, you're annoying me, so why not have a spar? It'll help vent my anger," I proposed to the mildly-irritating girl. Ignoring the gathering crowd, the girl grabbed the hilt of the katana that was slung over her right shoulder. "Sure. Let's spar," she said.

I grabbed Sparda's Wrath off my back and activated it in its sword form. "I'll try to go easy on you," I said, attempting to taunt her. Seeing that she wasn't even fazed, I rush forward and swing my weapon diagonally at her.

She quickly pulled the katana over her right shoulder out of its sheath and blocked the attack; making actual sparks travel across our weapons. "Pity. I won't," she said, and I launched my self back as her other katana slashed where I was standing.

Clicking my teeth, my eyes flashed grey as I activated my semblance. I calmly walked towards my opponent, who was frozen in time, before kicking her in the stomach multiple times. Returning to my original spot, I deactivated my semblance and watched as my opponent went flying back.

She slowly pushed herself onto her elbows. "So that's how you wanna play it? Alrighty then," she said before standing up. Her eyes suddenly started glowing pink and my vision suddenly went black. I closed my eyes and used my other senses to see. I jumped to my right to quickly evade an attack. I had to stay on my toes, jumping left and right to avoid the rapid flurry my opponent was unleashing.

My vision suddenly returned and I looked at my opponent in suspicion. She merely grinned and plunged her katanas into the ground. No sooner than she had, a field of fire and electricity started to spread across the ground.

Unfazed, I proceeded to count down from 3. When the countdown ended, I activated my semblance and pushed my opponent where I was standing and stood where she was standing. When we were standing in the spot of the other person, I deactivated my semblance.

She looked around in shock before frowning at me. "Too afraid to fight me without stopping time?" she asked, and I raised an eyebrow, impressed. The field of fire and electricity was absorbed into her blades.

"You're the first person to figure out my semblance. It's commonly mistaken for Teleportation or Force Manipulation." I deactivated my sword and slung it over my shoulder. "However," I started and activated Sparda's Wrath in its scythe form. "It's time to end this," I said. My aura started to manifest, slowly turning black and form a grim reaper visage, and I lunged at her.

She back flipped away from me and grinned. "Getting serious now are we? Well, I can't be left behind!" she exclaimed and held her hand out in front of her. A red aura formed around her and a sword started to form in her outstretched hand. When the blade finished forming, a deep red aura was surrounding her and the sword. She held the longsword behind her, pointing at the ground.

When she lunged at me, I activated my semblance and maneuvered through the crowd that surrounded us. When I got through the crowd, I deactivated my semblance and shouted. "What are you blokes waiting for?! It's time to enter!" And with that, I ran into the building. And thus, our fight ended.

 **LATER**

I as walked through the forest, eager to fight against a Grimm, I heard fighting nearby. I as ran to where I heard fighting, I came across a sight I really didn't feel like seeing. The red-headed girl that I fought earlier was tearing an Ursa to shreds. As I was somewhat stealthily backing up, she just so happened to turn around and face me.

As we made eye contact, I stared at her for a bit before flipping her off. She flipped me off as well and stuck her tongue out at me.

 **[Powering up**

… **.**

… **power on**

 **Scanning….**

 **Complete.**

 **Name: Ash 'Hell' Obsidian  
Aliase: Ashes  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Birthplace: Atlas  
Sexuality: Straight  
Personality: Passive, he doesn't fight unless provoked. However, he always seems to want to preserve moments and think things through.  
Weapon: Sparda's Wrath - A sword that can transform into a scythe and spear.  
Semblance: Snapshot - His semblance can stop time for a duration of 10 minutes while allowing him to move freely. He needs to wait a full minute to use it again. Before it takes affect, he glows silver. While semblance is in effect, Ash is capable of affecting the force of objects. A good example is the "time stop" mechanic in the Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. However, it only affect Ash himself as he can move freely. Also, no one has ever recorded his semblance and often mistakes it for teleportation or force manipulation.  
Attire: He wears black hoodie with a red t-shirt, dark jeans with black combat boots, and thick black frame glasses with false lenses.  
Height 6'0"  
Weight: 117lbs  
Hair color: Obsidian Black  
Hair style: Short and combed neatly.  
Eye color: Neon Purple  
History: He's a complete mystery. The only things found were his birthplace, name, and age. No one knows anything about him.  
Relationship(s): He is distant from others and prefers to be alone, thus not having any relationships with anyone.  
Battle style: Prefers to observe his opponent(s) attack pattern before attacking. He also uses his semblance to rack in damage, that is, after time resumes.  
Likes: Ash enjoys reading, Faunus, and spicy food.  
Dislikes: Faunus haters, bullies, people in his personal space, and sweets.  
Emblem: A red burning clock with devil horns and tail.**

 **(When dealing with a bully) "I usually don't interfere, but bully someone one more time and I'll personally send you to hell."  
(When cooking) "... Usually, I can do better."  
(When fighting) "So, that's your pattern, huh?"  
(About to use his semblance) "A picture is worth a thousand words..."  
(Just after his semblance ends) "And let the chaos begin..."  
(Wanting to be alone) "... Can you leave me alone, please?"  
(Anger breaking point) *his voice has a hint of British* "You (lads) are going to be in a world of pain!"** **]**


	3. Chapter 3: Farron Brunswick

Updated at the personal request of my beta, Snake.

Beacons Ballroom

"I hate crowded places," I thought aloud.

The ballroom we were being held in for the night, was extremely crowded. I don't know why they couldn't just let us stay in the dorms for the night. This was probably a test or something; maybe they wanted to see how well we resisted temptation. There'd be less cleaning if we stayed in the dorms anyway. At least we got bedrolls.

Grabbing my clothes, a simple green shirt and iron grey shorts, I walked into the restroom to change.

As I exited the stall I changed in, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My orange, glowing eyes and veins, a side effect from the fire dust that was infused in me.

"I never asked for this," I sighed while touching my face. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to overcome my inner demons. Noticing my eyes and veins starting to grow brighter due to my negativity, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and walked out of the restroom.

I received more than a few stares, not all of them friendly, as I had my wings on full display. When I had my wings fully stretched out, my wingspan was between 10 to 15 feet. Dragon Fauni, such as myself, were not very common inside the kingdoms. Outside the kingdoms, however, you couldn't go from one village to another without seeing at least one. Most Dragon Fauni didn't actually have wings, which made me very unique.

'I guess they've never seen a Dragon Faunus before,' I thought to myself as I scanned the ballroom for a spot to put my bedroll. I winked at a blonde girl with lilac eyes as I walked past her, and I could have sworn I heard her purr at me.

Finding a spot directly underneath vent to put my bedroll, I dropped it on the floor and started to unroll it. I may not have been cold-blooded, but I still love the cold.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice behind me demanded. 'It's one of those nights then.' I thought in irritation. I turned to face the speaker. I came face-to-face with a tall boy with brown hair wearing a dark red shirt and black pajama pants, looking down at me in disgust. 'Another bigot. Time for some fun.' I smirked at the boy, before putting a confused look on my face.

"Oh! I see what's going on! I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing. I mean, if a cold-blooded person sleeps under a vent, they could very well die! But, you see my friend, I am not cold-blooded. I love the cold, as a matter of fact!" He was now staring at me with a dumbstruck look, along with the rest of the ballroom.

The bigot shook his head. "That's not what I meant!"

"Why, my dear friend, what else could you have meant?" I asked him in a mocking tone.

"Animals like you shouldn't be allowed in Beacon!" the unnamed person yelled. The entire ballroom went silent. Let it go. Let it gooo. You are calm. You are as calm as the sea… DURING A BLOODY HURRICANE! Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down some.

I looked at the bedroll behind me, to boy, then back at my bedroll, and back at the boy.

"Well, if that was the case, I wouldn't be here, would I?" I asked smugly.

The boy's face started to turn as red as his shirt in anger.

"You better get out of here, before I make you leave, you filth," he said through gritted teeth.

Adopting the highly exaggerated voice of a butler, I mocked him. "Why yes, of course good sir! Would you like some tea before I make my swift departure? Perhaps a book instead? How about a bottle of heavy duty lube so you can remove the stick wedged up your arse?!" By the end of my rant, the boy was fuming while everybody was laughing at him.

"Do you think you're cute?!" he bellowed.

"Bitch, I'm adorable," I said with a straight face.

He yelled in anger as he swung his fist at me. I saw the fist coming at me a mile away, even before he reared his fist back, but i did nothing to stop it. It hit my jaw with a crack as i followed through with the hit. I turned to look back at the boy a satisfied grin on his face. But he paled as he saw what the hit did to as did the rest of the ballroom. I didn't activate my aura so i took the hit unprotected, the result was having my jaw dislocated.

"Wheslh ith looklth likth youth dislothted myyt jawt." I said. I gripped my jaw and popped it back into place with a loud pop. "Has anyone every told you that you hit like a girl?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"What?!" The boy said, confused with what he just saw.

"You are very good at dishing out pain." I said while looking at him in the eye. "But if you have lived the life that i have, pain is something that you learn to deal with." I finished with a smug grin. "Now, I believe you have somewhere to be."

"Cardin Winchester!" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch yelled out. Cardin flinched and turned around. There stood Glynda with a angry expression on her face. "Follow me." she said coldly. Cardin quickly obeyed and proceeded to follow her.

"Have fun!" I yelled out to Cardin as he left the ballroom. Everyone's eyes were on me once again. "Let that be a lesson, to all of you, sometimes it is better to stay your hand than fight back. I've learned that the hard way. Now that that's out of the way... my name is Farron Brunswick and if you couldn't figure it out already I'm a Dragon Faunus. Yes C can breathe fire, but only due to this," I said, pointing at my glowing eyes and veins. "And yes, I can fly, but before you ask; ladies ride free, guys have to pay the fifty lien fee." I said with a wink to the blonde girl again. 'I do love blondes.' "Now with that done, we have initiation tomorrow and… I would like to get some sleep. Good luck and good night." I finished and turned back to my bedroll getting ready to sleep.

'Nailed it.'

Farron's Dream

The sun was just barely breaching over the horizon, casting it warm and gentle glow throughout the landscape. The suns light finally reached a tightly packed together village with an outside wall meant to defend it from outside forces. Due to the suns shine a flash can be seen in the tree line outside the village, like light shining off a lens of some sort. The village was being watched, but for what reason remained unknown. The suns light finally reached one house entering through an open window to the room of a boy that could be no older than eight. Said boy was snuggled up in bed until the sunlight reached his youthful face, disturbing him of his sleep. Turning over away from the offending light the boy was about to go back to sleep, but it was not meant to be.

"Farron, it's time to get up hun!" the call from the boy's mom came from within the house. If the boy now known as Farron wasn't awake before, he certainly was now.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggghhhhhhhhh." Was Farron's reply to that. But Farron knew that his mother was persistent, and if he did not get up now she will literally drag him out of bed. Utterly defeated Farron got out of bed and proceeded to stretch. Farron was more fit than most boys his age due to him working as a stable hand for the village. If you thought horses were hard to train, try ponies, they are pure evil. With a shudder just thinking about them Farron continued to stretch. Popping his neck, stretching his arms, legs, and wings.

After finishing his stretches Farron moved over to the restroom to fresh up for the day. After he did his business Farron looked in the mirror and took a good look. Farron has short dark brown almost black hair, big green eyes full of curiosity, and a round youthful face. Satisfied with what he sees Farron proceeds to make his way to the kitchen where his mother is currently making breakfast. His mother is a Dragon Faunus as well, in fact he looked much like her. Same hair color, eye color, and very similar faces. But except for wings she had a tail, he got his wings from his dad. He never knew him because he died shortly after he was born.

Fully walking into the kitchen Farron sees his mother working at the stove and on the kitchen table is a plate with pancakes on it. Pancakes with seven candles on them. Its Farron's seventh birthday! Farron's mother turned around and smiled lovingly at him.

"Happy birthday Farron." She said to him. Farron walked over and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thanks mom." Farron said to her.

"It's no problem sweetie, now go on and make a wish." Farron did what his mother said and made his wish but when he was about to blow them out he was interrupted by the church bell ringing. It's strange they don't ring at this hour. And the bell didn't ring once, it rang three times. But three times meant… Farron came to the sudden realization.

"The village is under attack!" His mother said. "We need to get to the shelter under the church!" She said franticly as she grabbed Farron and lead him outside. It was utter chaos outside. People were being gunned down by figures in black, houses were set aflame, and people where running everywhere. Farron and his mother ran to the church as fast as they could, gunshots flying their way. A man next to Farron wasn't so lucky as his head exploded splattering blood on the poor boy. They had almost made it to the church by then but a *fwosh* sounded behind them and the church in front of them exploded violently knocking all of them back, causing Farron to hit his head on a rock. His vision was white and his ears were ringing. But after a few seconds it started to fade and he heard a voice speak.

"Gather them up!" Farron could only guess that it was their leader that said that. He was then violently picked up and shoved into somebody. By then his vison and hearing had returned and he could get a good look at his attackers. The wore all black, with trench coats to hide their bodies and masks to hide their faces. And all where pointing guns at them

"On your knees!" one of the figures shouted. They all complied except for one man the stable master, Vert. A dragon Faunus like most of the village Vert, was a very big man ,but a very gentle man, he was never afraid to show how he really felt.

"No." He said in a very tired and gruff voice. And like that he was gunned down without hesitation. They were all shocked, to see such a big strong man killed so easily.

"We will not tolerate anything from you animal fifth." One of them said with clear disgust in his voice. "Gather the children one of them said." What? No. no. no. Farron looked to his mother and she looked back to him with sad eyes. She told Farron everything will be okay. She never was a good liar. Farron was than yanked from his mother.

"NO, MOM. MOM.!" Farron yelled after his mother. "Shut up filth!" The one that grabbed him said and threw him against the ground and kicked his head. Farron's vision was white again and when it returned all the other kids were rounded up and were being held down facing their parents including him. 'No.' Farron thought. 'They can't.' the figures behind them raised the guns. Farron's mother looked at him smiled and mouthed I love you to him. 'no no no no no no no.' They fired.

"NO!" Farron yelled out of pure grief and rage. He managed to shake free of his captor and punch them in the face. As soon as Farron's fist connected with the mask everyone heard a sharp crack. Either the mask was broken, or the figures nose was broken, maybe both. The figure fell over grabbing at their face, this allowed Farron to run over and hug his now dead mother.

"I like your spirit." Someone said behind him. Farron was then grabbed by the shoulder and shoved to the ground. The figure than placed his foot on his chest crushing his ribs to keep him from moving. "But it won't save you now." The figure said reaching into his coat and pulling out a baton which he then proceeded to beat Farron with.

*TWACK*

*TWACK*

*TWACK*

After five minutes the beating stopped leaving Farron bruised and bloodied. "Now get up and walk." The figure said coldly. Farron slowly got up and stumbled forward. "Faster!" the figure behind him yelled. Farron followed the order as best as he could, falling here and there only to be yanked up and kicked forward. After walking for a bit, they reached a truck with the rest of the kids packed in the trailer. "Get in." Farron did as he told but as he was stepping in he was kicked from behind causing him to fall in, much to the amusement of the other figures. "You're in for a long ride." The figure said before closing the trailer leaving them all in darkness.

Farron wasn't sure how long they were in darkness but when the trailer finally opened it was blinding. "Get up!" someone shouted. Everyone did as they were told out of fear of getting beaten or killed. Farron's aura healed most of his wound by now, leaving bruised and soar in a lot of places. They were ordered outside and to line up, they complied. Once outside they saw that they were in front of a compound in the middle of a forest. The compound looked like a prison, with it being a dull grey building surrounded by a fence with barb wire and watch towers. It probably is a prison.

They were soon ordered forward, into the building. Apparently, these people couldn't decide what they wanted the building to because once they entered the main lobby it looked like a hospital. With white walls, bare minimum furniture, and long hallways it looked like a horror movie. On the far side of the lobby a set of steel double doors opened and out came a small man with a white lab coat. The said man looked like a rat. With his long-pointed nose, beady eyes, bald head, pink skin, and yellow teeth. The man walked confidently toward the kids and inspected each one, when he got to Farron he stopped. He looked him up and down, he saw that he was beaten already, he must have a lot of spirit. He gave Farron a sadistic grin exposing his jagged yellow teeth. The ones with the most spirit are always the most fun to break.

"You." He said to Farron, his voice sounding like broken glass on sandpaper. Farron was then grabbed by two figures and dragged through the double doors Rat-Face came from. As soon as they passed through the double doors they entered a long hallway with a door every five feet. Farron could hear screaming coming further down the hallway, 'My god, where are they taking me.' Farron thought to himself. As he was dragged further in the screaming became louder. It became apparent it wasn't from one person, but multiple, and they were all coming from the doors they were passing. As they were nearing the end of the hallway to a set of double doors, the walls were changing from white to red. The walls were splattered with a red substance, with more of it the closer they got to the double doors. They entered through the double doors and where meet with a surprisingly clean and pristine operating room with an operating table with straps to hold the victim in, leading into what looked like to be a cat scan machine. Farron was lead to the table and strapped in, once that was settled Rat-Face appeared next to him.

"What is your name boy." The rat asked him.

Farron didn't want to respond, but what would he accomplish if I didn't so he did. "Farron Brunswick."

The man smiled and spoke. "Sage green huh, well Farron you can call me Dr. Moore, and you will be a patient for the foreseeable future. Now, I bet you are wondering what we are going to be doing here? Well we are going to be studying dust. Now in case you don't know what dust is let me explain. Dust is energy in its rawest from and is also the most unstable substance on Remnant. We first discovered dust far below underground and it has helped us as a species thrive. It helps us combat the Grimm, gives us power, weapons, technology, you name it. Hunters utilize dust as ammo for their weapons or mediums for powerful elemental spells. Dust is found as a crystal but can be ground into dust for better control. The interesting thing is that people can weave dust into their clothing to give them elemental properties and use them as catalysts but that is not what we are interested in. There are some people who have managed to infuse dust into flesh, into themselves, that what we are interested in. Taking a breath, he continued.

"Originally, we were doing a study to see how dust infusions on the youth would affect them, but we couldn't get past the legal bullshit to do it. Our project was about to be shutdown, when he received a very generous donation and offer to continue our study by any means necessary. So, we started to abduct kids off the streets and run are experiments on them, they were all failures. 'These people are sick.' Farron thought to himself. "We needed to a greater supply we couldn't keep on taking kids off the streets, until we found your village. Well secluded, not too many people know about it, no one will ask questions if it to say, disappear. Farron struggled against his bindings. Dr. Moore started to laugh "It appears I struck a nerve." After his chuckling died down, he continued "Now it is time to start." Dr. Moore walked over to a control panel to the side of the machine he as connected to and pressed a button. Slowly he started to move towards it, but stopped just as his head was about to enter. "Far waring, dust infusion is a very slow and very painful process." He once again flashed Farron a sadistic grin. "Enjoy yourself." He said as he pressed another button. So, began Farron's personal hell.

One year later

Farron has been in this hell for a bit over a year now, maybe two. They beat him and psychologically torture him every day, all in effort to promote stress. You see their experiment revolves around the question; how does stress affect a dust user? So, they put him through hell trying to break him, but Farron would not break. He owed it to his village, to his friends, to his mother. As far as he knows he was the only success of the procedure. All the others died soon after. But they didn't stop infusing Farron, they're trying to get as much out of him before he is no longer useful. Dr. Moore was right when he said the procedure of dust infusion was long. It took ten hours each day for two weeks before he was partially infused. The had to run the procedure many more times before he could be 'completely' infused with dust. Apparently if too little is infused it will be expelled from the body over time. What they needed is for it to be permanent, so his body had to be completely saturated with dust. Even though Farron was badly tortured they couldn't have him die on them too soon so they gave him top of the line medical care and made sure he was well fed. They infused Farron with burn dust, or fire dust. The result let him control fire with the side effect of his veins and eyes glowing a dim orange. When he is angry however they glow and bright and burning orange. And right now, Farron was angry. They keep Farron under a sedative that keeps him from using dust spells against them, but one thing that they didn't account for was his semblance. With all the stress, they put Farron through they unknowingly unlocked his semblance. Farron was smart and didn't use right away, rather wait until the perfect time to do so. And today was the perfect time, they were going to try to infuse him with a second type of dust. Farron was sure his body couldn't survive this procedure again, so he was determined to have vengeance.

Farron right now was sitting in a corner in his cell with his wings wrapped around him in a cocoon like manner. Farron heard footsteps approaching his cell and stop behind the door. He heard the swipe of the keycard and saw the door open revealing two figures in riot gear. Farron was known to put up a hell of fight, something they learned the hard way. With riot shields raised they entered.

"On your feet!" one of them shouted.

Farron seeing no point to resist now, slowly raised his hands and got up. Two more guards entered and escorted Farron out.

"So… did you guys see they game last night." Farron said to the two guards. No response.

"Lovely weather lately am I right guys?" this finally elected a response from one of the guards.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are annoying?" One of the guards seethed.

"That's not what your mother said last night." Was Farron's cheeky response to that statement. This caused the other guard to snicker and the one the insult was directed at to grunt in anger. After a year of having to deal with Farron the guard learned that any further action would only fuel him. As they entered the room again he was greeted by the sight of Dr. Moore prepping the machine. Hearing the door open he turned around and gave Farron that same sadistic smile that he always gives him. Farron gave him his own sadistic smile at him, confusing Dr. Moore.

"I must say Farron this is the first time I've seen you in such a joyous mood upon seeing me."

"That's because good doctor I have recently made a discovery."

Dr. Moore was intrigued by this to say the least. "Then what is it you have discovered?"

Farron smiled and closed his eyes. "My Semblance, Dr. Moore." Farron responded with a voice far deeper than it should have been. It sounded like many people were talking at once. To say it was unnerving was an understatement. When Farron opened his eyes again they were pure orange, burning with hatred of the man before him. In an instant Farron was engulfed in flames, burning and killing the two guards holding him. When the flames died down, in Farron's place stood a ten-foot-tall bipedal green dragon. To say that Dr. Moore was freighted was the understatement of the century. Farron then got down on all fours and crawled over to Dr. Moore, while the said man was backing away frantically. It was only a matter of time before his back hit a wall. Looking up to Farron Dr. Moore noticed how Farron's body resembled that of a human only with armored scales and spines, wings, and a tail. His head look like a T-Rex's only smaller and with four horns. Farron brought his face to Dr. Moore's. Dr. Moore could see the pure hate in Farron's eyes. Farron roared, and from then on it was a blur.

Farron saw blood, a lot of it.

Farron was in the wall way now, all the guards had assembled and begun to fire at him. Farron roared in anger and lunged at one.

A guard was begging on the ground before Farron, begging for mercy. They never showed him mercy, so why should he show them any.

He was outside of the compound. Farron had returned to his normal form now. He was kneeled in the snow facing it. It was burning to the ground. He was crying. No one could survive that. He looked at his hands and saw them covered in blood. He killed those people. He felt regret. He became a monster. With these thoughts, he collapsed in the snow.

With a start Farron jolted awake in the ballroom. He was sweating and his heart was thumping a million miles a minute. He looked at his hands and for a second he saw them dripping blood. Farron blinked and saw the blood was gone. In its place were his veins glowing a very bright orange. Taking a few breaths to calm himself he quickly looked around the room and saw that most of the students were asleep. Most of them.

"Bad dream?" A voice said behind Farron. Farron turned and say a guy wearing mostly yellow sitting near him, a look a curiosity and concern on his face.

"You have no idea…"

Name: Farron Brunswick

Age: 19

Nickname: Drakon

Gender: Male

Species: Faunus-Dragon

Feature: Wings

Sexuality: Straight

Kingdom of birth: outside the kingdoms

History: Farron was born outside the kingdoms in a peaceful Dragon Faunus village. Soon a shady group discovered the village. The group wanted to study the effects of dust infusion on the youth. Dragon Faunus aren't exactly rare and they are more durable than most Faunus, the perfect candidate. When Farron was 5 his village was attacked. His family and friends were killed in front of him and he was the sole survivor of the attack. Farron was then taken to a secret compound where he was tortured and infused with dust daily. It was a sick joke that the infused with burn dust because he is a dragon. When he was eight he escaped and burned down the compound with everyone in it with the use of his dust and his semblance. He swore that day he will not let injustices such as this stand and vowed to become a hunter.

Family: Deceased.

Personality: Farron has a very joking and sarcastic personality. He can ease the tension of situation, but adopts a more serious personality during combat. People wonder if he's trying to hide his inner demons due to his personality. Due to his past he is very protective of friends, he would die for them. But due to his past if you insult him on a more personal level, insult his friends, what happened to him, or threaten his friends he has the temper of 40 yangs. He has great patience but don't push to far if you want to walk again. He also uses every opportunity he can for a dirty joke.

Quotes: you either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Everyone has their own demons... we fight from turning into them... or turning into something worse.

Likes: tea, books, movies, dirty jokes, barbecue wings, comedy movies, pretzels, drawing, painting, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: bigots, arrogance, ignorance, sappy romance, chick flicks.

Fears: losing those that are close to him.

Physical appearance: height-6', hair-faux hawk, hair color-dark brown, build-(medium-heavy build), weight-190, eye color- green, his veins and eyes also glow orange(more so if angry), for a visual think of Arno Dorian from ac unity but with more of a rugged look for a facial visualization.

Clothing: wears a hooded bark brown trench coat with openings on the back so he can conceal his wings when he is not using them. He wears this over a green shirt with a steel plate chest piece protecting his chest and abdomen. He wears black cargo pants with steel greaves with weathered combat boots. He also wears steel bracers. For visualization think of Shay from ac rouge.

Nightwear: green shirt and light grey shorts.

Weapon: Drakon's Dogma- 2 handed longsword that with the use a special dust turns into a greatsword with an aura/energy blade emitting from the original blade. Think of the astoran greatsword from dark souls 3 for a similar visualization of the hilt and tang. The steel blade extends from the tang and hilt and retracts when not in use.

Semblance: Ancestral Ire- is able to turn into a green bipedal dragon. Can only stay in form for so long though. He is also in very little control when in this form.

Fighting style: is very offensive and aggressive. Is a swordsman and is very adapt adapt at using dust spells. A good mix between melee and dust spells.

General role: damage and chaos.

Strengths: dueling, hand to hand, dust spell usage, defensive dust spells. Is built like a tank. Able to take and give a lot of damage.

Weaknesses: is very weak to more than two opponents. Is weak to exotic forms of martial arts. Is nearly useless in ranged battles, dust spells can do so much. Use of dust is very taxing on Farron due to it being a part of him and requires more energy to use. Is very weak to psychological attacks from opponents.

Notes: Farron can easily be manipulated is he believes it is for the greater good or for someone he cares about. Farron can only breathe fire due to his dust infusions.


	4. Chapter 4: Ri'zu Tyrian

**I RETURRRRRNNN! Updates are gonna be random, sooooo yeah. Onto deh story!**

The quiet atmosphere of the peaceful café was interrupted by the sharp wail of sirens. The goofy sitcom that constantly played on the TV above the counter was replaced with an emergency news report.

"This just in! A large-scale fire has broken out in the industrial district! A neighboring power plant had malfunctioned and caused an explosion that caught fire to a few warehouses nearby." The newscaster was interrupted by a person off-screen saying something to him. "What? Are you serious?! I'm receiving word from the police and fire department that several workers are trapped in the burning power plant with no way out!" The burning building present in the background rumbled and an inferno of flames spewed out of several windows.

The sound of a chair hitting the ground diverted the attention of the patrons from the news report to a figure that suddenly rushed out the door.

(Ri'zu PoV)

I sprinted through the streets of Mistral, weaving through the crowd of citizens, trying to reach the industrial district. My progress was halted when I collided into a blur of red and gold, and we both were sent rolling to the ground. Groaning, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, trying to catch my breath. Remembering why I was rushing, I jumped to my feet and took off, yelling a rushed apology over my shoulder at the person I hit.

As I neared the industrial district, the smell of smoke and fire was hanging thick in the air. The sirens of fire trucks and police cars crowded the large power plant, half of which was on fire, the other half completely leveled. The large crowd of people caused a commotion just as loud as the sirens, and stopped me from getting to the plant. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I scanned the situation to find an entrance.

I gave an aggravated sigh when I didn't any way in. Spreading my arms, I started using my semblance, started to bend the nearby plants to my will. The ground cracked beneath my feet as roots started to force their way through the concrete. The roots got through the thick layer of concrete with a tremendous crack. The people surrounding me jumped back, trying not to get hit by splinters of concrete as the roots gathered around me and lifted me up.

Commanding the roots the get me over the crowds, they responded by literally flinging me forward, and over the crowds. As soon as I hit the ground, I rolled in order to conserve momentum, and sprinted around the side of the plant, trying to find a door that wasn't covered in fire.

Finding a door that was relatively intact, I thrust my hand out towards it, and the roots responded by surging forward, grabbing the door, and ripping it off. Taking a calming breath, I rushed forward into the intense heat. Throwing a hand in front of my face to stop some of the heat, I looked around, trying to see anything that wasn't fire or burning white metal.

"Hello?!" I shouted. The response I got was a loud creaking followed by a huge metal beam crashing down about 5 feet to my right, sending up embers and metal shards. I hissed in pain as a small metal shard sliced my shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, I continued to make my way through the burning power plant, steadily shouting for somebody to respond, hoping the people trapped in here were still alive.

(3rd Person PoV)

"You can't keep this up forever Jade!" a man shouted at a green-haired woman. The young woman didn't respond as she held her hands out in front of her, holding back the fire with a shield of air. Her breathing was shallow and labored, and sweat was pouring down her face.

Jade looked over her shoulder at the man. "Maybe not. But I can still try!" she shouted back at him, determined to keep the flames back. The man cried out in frustration and turned to the other people in the room, trying to get their help.

Hearing something, Jade's ears twitched, trying to hear the noise better. Jade growled in anger and frustration, unable to hear anything over the flames and the conversations behind her. "Shut up! I hear something!" she shouted over her shoulder. The people behind her instantly went quiet.

Jade's ears stood up completely, and started to twitch as she listened for the noise she heard. There! A faint shout of a person that was searching for something. Or someone. "Over here!" Jade yelled. The others looked at her in confusion for a bit, before they caught on and started shouting. Jade could make out approaching footfalls as somebody neared their location.

"Hello?! Anybody in there?" a voice shouted. The response he got was another round of shouting. After the shouting died down, Jade said her piece. "The door is blocked by debris! It won't open!"

"Leave the door to me! Just get out of the way!" Taking the person's advice, the crowd all stepped back, with Jade staying where she was, steadily holding the shield up. Jade jumped back when a large fist smashed through the door. A large fist made of tree roots. Grabbing the remains of the door, the large fist went flying backwards, taking the destroyed door with it.

Standing in the doorway, was a man in a purple sleeveless hoodie. Breathing heavily, he motioned for everybody to walk towards him. Complying, the group stood gathered around the newcomer.

"I can form a shield from the tree roots, and that combined with the apparent shield of air Greenie there is holding up, all of you can get out of here safely. Just follow me," he instructed. Turning around to face the large inferno, he started forward, holding his arms out in front of him. The roots complied with their master's wish, making a large shield in front of him, effectively stopping the flames for a short period.

Avoiding the burning metal debris, the group made their way forward, led by Jade and the mystery man. As they walked, somebody realized something. "Where are we going to get out of here? All the doors are blocked!" he cried. The man in the hoodie rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before staring at the window nearby. Throwing his hand out, the roots responded by smashing through the surprisingly intact window. Commanding the roots to form a staircase, he pointed towards the exit he just made.

"Go!" he commanded. "I'll hold the flames off!" The group didn't hesitate to follow his instructions as they made a beeline towards the makeshift stairs. Everybody except Jade, that is. Frowning at him, Jade refused to move from where she stood.

"Any what about you?" she demanded. "How do you plan to get out once we leave?" He didn't respond. "Do you mean to sacrifice yourself just to get us out?!" He stared at her.

Due to Jade arguing with our protagonist, she didn't hear the groaning of an unstable metal beam. Luckily, Ri'zu did. "Sorry Greenie," he said. Tilting her head in confusion, Jade's breath was driven from her as a fist of tree roots collided with her chest and sent her flying through the window.

(Ri'zu PoV)

Ignoring the green-haired woman's shouting, I continued to hold the shield of roots up as it was steadily eaten away by the fire. A deep resonating groan echoed through the burning building. Looking up, I noticed that the supports of a metal beam above us were melted by the intense heat, making said beam highly unstable and sent it crashing to the ground.

Quickly apologizing to her, I commanded the tree roots to knock the green-haired woman out the window. Due to my actions, I didn't react quickly enough as the beam came crashing down where we were once standing and pinning me to the floor. As my consciousness was quickly fading, I was aware of the shield of roots finally being swallowed by the raging inferno, and the roots surrounding me as armor being crushed by the weight of the metal beam. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the gleam of a blade.

(LE TIEMSKEEP!)

Beep. Beep-beep. Beep. Beep-beep.

I groaned and rolled over to swat at my alarm, only to find that I couldn't move my hand. Slowly opening my eyes, I squeezed them shut at the bright white light that glared into them. Hearing movement to my right, I opened my eyes and squinted against the bright light, refusing to close my eyes.

Once my eyes focused, I ended up staring into my mother's shocked and somewhat angry expression.

"Ri'zu Tyrian!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I winced at the volume of her voice.

"Easy lass. He's here now. However bruised and battered he is, he still breathes. Last thing we need is for you to bruise him up more," an amused voice stated. Turning to my left, I noticed my step-father was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, slightly smirking.

I smirked back. "What can I say? I love to play in fire," I said sarcastically. My step-father gave a small chuckle and I heard my mother snort.

"The chief of police wants to meet with you," she stated. I turned and looked at her, shocked. "For what?"

"For 'saving some of the proud city's backbone!' as he put it," a new voice said, mimicking what the chief had apparently stated. After the statement, a mess of green hair appeared in the doorway.

"Not sure why he would care, but nobody asked for my opinion," she added. My parents shared a look.

"We're going to step out for a bit and give you two some time to talk," my mother said. True to their word, my parents stepped out of the room.

"Greenie," I said.

"Mr. Martyr," she responded with a slight smirk. Grabbing a band off of her wrist, she put her untamable mess of hair into a messy ponytail. Having done this, I could see a green pair of ears poking out of hair clearly. _She's a Faunus_. I thought, slightly surprised.

She held her hand out towards me. "I'm Jade Versailles. Faunus and mechanic extraordinaire." Looking down at her outfit, a dirty, soot-stained mechanic uniform, it made much more sense now.

Grabbing her hand, I accepted the handshake. "Ri'zu Tyrian. Portable jungle and a fun-loving bundle of mischief and energy," I introduced.

She nodded and sat down in the chair close to the hospital bed. She shifted as if to allow room for something and a fluffy green tail appeared from behind her and rested on her leg. "A question if you will, Nuage."

I looked at her with a confused expression, curious about the new nickname. She pointed to the tattoos that ran down both of my arms and disappeared into the sleeves of the hospital gown. "Cloud," she stated simply.

 _Atlesian. Is she from Atlas?_ I wondered. I waved my hand to get her to continue with what she was saying. She did.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked. "Why risk your life to save a 'lowly Faunus' and a group of lower-class factory workers?" I was surprised by her question.

I thought about for a good bit of time. "I was raised to help people out in any way I could. If that means jumping headfirst into a blazing fire, why not?" I said with a shrug. Seeing an opportunity for some of my patented mischief, I took it. "Besides, I wasn't about to let a pretty lady like you get swallowed by that nasty fire, now was I?" I said mischievously and grinned when Jade's face turned slightly red.

Clearing her throat, Jade attempted to hide her blush and compose herself. She failed to do so and decided to divert the topic away from what it currently was. "I suppose I should thank you," she said.

I shrugged. "You don't have to," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me and I gave a cheeky grin.

Jade stood up and stretched. "You should be released soon. Good luck with your interview with the news reporters and the police chief and whatnot," she said, sounding quite angry at the end of her statement.

"Do you not like them?" I questioned. Jade scoffed.

"They don't care about a 'lowly Faunus', why should I care about them?" she stated. I frowned.

"It'll show that you're a better person. Don't stoop to their level." Jade seemed to consider this for a while before she shrugged. She came stand by the hospital bed and extended her hand for a handshake. I grasped her hand and shook it. Instead of letting go, Jade leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, while mine were as red as a tomato.

Jade stepped back and walked to the door. When she reached the door, she turned around and smirked at me. "Consider it a thank-you gift. Until we meet again, Nuage." With that, Jade turned and walked out the door.

I flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I brought my hand up to my cheek, where Jade kissed me, and pursed my lips. Odd. Until next time, then.

Fin. Until next time… Dys.

 **[Powering up**

… **.**

… **power on**

 **Scanning….**

 **Complete.**

 **Name: Ri'zu Tyrian**

 **Species: human**

 **Gender: male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Place of Birth: the desert outside of vacuo**

 **Sexuality: bisexual**

 **Personality: he's energetic,mischievous, and blunt. His mother warned him about not trusting easily but he can't help but see the good in people. Rizu has a love of making people feel better even if it's just a joke or a small gesture of kindness. A sincere thank you will not fail to make his heart flutter. He doesn't care for societal norms and just goes with what's fun. He's the type of guy that will rearrange the room in your sleep to see your reaction but is also the guy who will run across the city to bring you cold medicine.**

 **Weapon: imagine red queen from Devil may cry but it's a baseball bat. He uses seeds as his baseballs. It does become a shotgun.**

 **Semblance: he can control and grow plants. He can feed them dust for weird effects but that's stuff he does at home for fun because it's not a combat efficient thing to do.**

 **Attire: he wears a purple sleeveless hooded jacket with a black bandolier filled with brown leather pouches, brown jeans and black boots**

 **Height: five foot eleven**

 **Weight: 165 pounds**

 **Hair color: black**

 **Hair style: wavy lions mane about ear length**

 **Eye color: bright purple**

 **Skin color: he has tawny skin tone with tattoos of cloud patterns all over his body. (Hearing the grim were attracted to negative thoughts Ri'zu's Tribe started the tradition of tattooing things that made them happy on their bodies)**

 **History: he used to be a part of a nomadic tribe that passes through vacuo every year or so the leader of which always carried a staff with a strange dust crystal. Rizu's mother always followed through on the tribes every esoteric rule and tradition. The most important rule is "the decision that benefits the tribe is the one that's made." A rule everyone followed until Rizu's semblance was discovered when he was 10. In the hot desert days and freezing desert nights of vacuo Rizu's semblance was a godsend, but they worked him to the bone. Train to fight, use your semblance, make shelter, make food, over and over again until he collapsed. When rizu's mother saw him hit the ground she made a selfish wish and decided to run away with her son. She fell in love with a business man from mistral and they ran away together. Rizu still carries his tribe's pride even though he's far away and will probably never find them again. They instilled a need to be needed in him. He sees his life as an ok sacrifice for the betterment of others. Hopefully someone helps him with his martyr complex**

 **Relationships: Ma'ri Tyrian (loving mother), Arthur Tyrian (supportive step-father), Lucia Merriweather (neighbor with 8 wonderful children that Ri'zu occasionally babysits)**

 **Battle style: he uses his semblance for serious fights outside (since most teachers don't like huge plants in their gym) He imagine a punk Tarzan that can move the jungle. he's a huge fan of acrobatics and attacking with powerful sweeping blows from weird angles.**

 **Likes: gardening (duh), cloud watching, sports, music, Children, socializing**

 **Dislikes: con-men, politics, secrets between friends, beating around the bush**

 **Emblem: a pair of hands holding an orb**

 **Scene: I simply want a scene where someone intervenes and tries to help Ri'zu with his martyr complex. Whether it be a team effort, a concerned teacher, or simply a concerned citizen.**


End file.
